Original Love: Love Bites
by Kol and Elena
Summary: A Series of Kol and Elena one shots various pairings warning lemons
1. Chapter 1 Dark Encounters

Summary; Kol meets the lovely Elena and claims her as his mate lemony one shot

AUTHORS NOTE: If anyone would like to write a Kol and Elena Story with me called Original Black Roses and An Original ; love story please PM me but do not mess me around.

Co-written with ILoveMyCookies11 who is also writing the lemons for this story.

Chapter 1 Dark Encounters

* * *

><p>Elena walked up towards the ballroom adrenaline pumping through her veins she hoped the black strapless black ball gown she wore with a pair of black silk gloves and a diamond necklace was as good as the gowns the other .<p>

Beautiful piano music was playing and Kol stood by the spiral staircase when she came in.

Elena Gilbert the third doppelganger.

There were no other words to describe Elena she looked ravishing and her dark brown hair was on her left shoulder and the strapless dress she wore was black and had beading in the bodice and showed off her breasts and her swan like neck.

But her eyes her dark brown eyes caught his own and they both stared at each other before she blushed and turned her head away.

The vampire in him roared in approval while the wolf in him wanted to grab her and claim her.

Kol then saw that Elena was with Damon Salvatore and he growled in jealously.

Elena had danced with Damon to the Spanish waltz but she didn't feel like dancing she felt like a part of her was missing.

Elena noticed people were starting to leave but glanced over her shoulder to see Kol staring at with an expression she couldn't explain.

He was wearing a phantom of the opera mask which made him look all the more mysterious.

Kol had had enough he walked towards Elena and offered her his arm like the gentlemen he was , and asked her "Would you like to have a tour of the house Elena?" he asked seductively with a smirk .

Elena thought about it what could be the harm she thought.

"Sure" she said and they walked down the hallway.

"This is the library" Kol said with a soft smile as he showed Elena a magnificent library with a thousand bookcases.

"Oh'' Elena said dreamily this was like a fairytale out of The Grimm Brother fairytale books she would read.

"It's beautiful" she whispered unconsciously taking Kol's hand in her own.

Kol grinned he loved that soft smile on Elena's face come on I want to show you something.

Kol took Elena's hand and they were running down the hallway and stopped at large room with mirrors and paintings of Kol's siblings.

Elena couldn't help the soft smile that graced her lips as she recognized them.

Kol's parent's paintings were next to each other and Elena saw Elijah Finn Klaus and Kol and two young women one who she recognized as Rebekah and a young woman with dark brown wavy hair and brown eyes that sparkled in the moonlight and a young boy with Elijah's hair and eyes.

Henrik the brother who was killed by werewolves.

"Who is she?" Asked curiously.

Kol followed her gaze and a sad smile came upon his face.

"Our younger sister Maria she ran away after we turned into vampires and we haven't seen her since." Kol answered quietly.

Elena felt sympathy for the originals they had lost one brother to werewolves and now their younger sister had been missing for a thousand years.

Elena saw a black grand piano in the corner of the room and saw Kol walking towards her and before she knew what was happening the piano was playing music.

The piano was playing Rolling in The Deep.

**_There's a fire starting in my heart,_**  
><strong><em>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.<em>**  
><strong><em>Finally I can see you crystal clear<em>**  
><strong><em>Go ahead and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare.<em>**

**_See how I'll leave, with every piece of you_**  
><strong><em>Don't underestimate the things that I will do.<em>**

**_There's a fire starting in my heart,_**  
><strong><em>Reaching a fever pitch and it's bring me out the dark.<em>**

**_The scars of your love, remind me of us._**  
><strong><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>**  
><strong><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't help feeling<em>**  
><strong><em>We could have had it all<em>**  
><strong><em>Rolling in the deep<em>**  
><strong><em>You had my heart inside your hand<em>**  
><strong><em>And you played it<em>**  
><strong><em>To the beat<em>**

**_Baby I have no story to be told_**  
><strong><em>But I've heard one of you and I'm gonna make your head burn,<em>**  
><strong><em>Think of me in the depths of your despair<em>**  
><strong><em>Making a home down there as mine sure won't be shared<em>**

**_The scars of your love, remind you of us._**  
><strong><em>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all<em>**  
><strong><em>The scars of your love, they leave me breathless<em>**  
><strong><em>I can't help feeling<em>**  
><strong><em>We could have had it all<em>**

**_Rolling in the deep_**

**_You had my heart inside your hand_**

**_And you played it_**

**_To the beat_**

**_We could have had it all_**

**_Rolling in the deep_**

* * *

><p>He has decided what she looks like by now, as her red lips and flushed cheeks contrast against the mask's material. She's like a cat, as innocent as her reputation portrays her but seemingly able to change in seconds. The girl who had just kissed him had not been Elena Gilbert as he knew of her, he was fully prepared to kiss her and send her on her way, but her chocolate eyes reflected the hunger in his own.<p>

This time, when he kisses her, the gentle slowness is gone; the tender innocent chaste kisses Stefan and Damon presented her with were nothing in comparison.

His hands settle on her waist, one moving to pluck the feline mask from her face so that he could better see her eyes, her own hands tangle in his hair, the mask forgotten already as she is lead backwards by his strong frame.

They fall onto the bed as clothing is scattered across his floor, her timidity seems to have disappeared altogether as she pushes his jacket from his shoulders, breaking a button from him his shirt as she all but tears it from him.

Kol, however, takes great pleasure in removing her dress with nimble hands, letting his fingers trace over her skin occasionally, he undoes her corset, pushing her down against the plush cushions as he drops it. Her skin is as pale as ivory yet smooth and soft like fine silk.

His lips move down her throat and he can feel her pulse beating beneath his mouth, practically taste the crimson liquid that's being pumped through her veins.

It takes more control than she knows for him to resist sinking his fangs into her then and there. He trails kisses along her collarbone until he reaches her breasts, taking one in his mouth as his fingers tease the nipple of the other, he can feel her getting more and more agitated by the second. Writhing beneath him as his teeth clasp over sensitive skin, making her let out a lustful moan.

He realizes how much he likes the sound of his name on her lips as he kisses along her abdomen, they have that in common.

Eventually there's only one piece of material between him and her, the silk panties that any respectful lady would be shunned for wearing. Naturally, this just added to the attraction for Kol.

He peeled away the silk with his teeth, keeping his eyes on hers as he did so. Chaste kisses and the occasional graze of his teeth felt euphoric as he made his way up her thighs, neglecting to be where she wanted him the most. She barely resisted the urge to thread her fingers through his hair.

Barely doing so even though she wanted to.

"Kol" Elena moaned his name again.

The long lick should have fulfilled her needs, but instead it left her wanting more, the sensation of his tongue against her was almost enough to push her over as it was and she didn't want that.

If she was going to go through with this she wanted it done properly. So this time when she began feeling herself lose touch with her surroundings she didn't stop herself from interlacing her fingers with his hair and tugging a little, his eyes settling back on her with a look that did nothing to calm her.

"Kol…" She managed to breathe out, a reaction that brought a devilish smile to his lips.

"What is it, fair Elena?" He brought himself back to her lips, kissing her, his tongue exploring hers as the wine and vanilla mixes with the taste of herself.

He pulls back to tilt his head to the side slightly, she had already rid him of his clothing but he still wanted to hear it.

"What did you want?"

"I…" She doesn't know how to say what she wants, she'd never been asked to say what she wants before and now that it was happening she was unsure of how to react. "I want…"

"Yes?" He wasn't giving in, he let a hand trace down her neck to massage her breast once more, earning a sharp intake of breath from her.

"I want to feel you on my body…" She trailed off, unable to move her eyes from his now; he still seems unimpressed by her answer.

"Can you not feel me now?" He asks mockingly, his fingers now dancing over her skin with tantalizingly delicate touches.

"I… I want to feel all of you." He smirked again and leant in against her ear and nibbled the skin there.

He isn't one to be a tease however; he slides himself into her slowly, her hips rising to his as they begin to move, almost in synch.

They start off slow, but patience has never been one of Kol's virtues and, well, Elena isn't complaining.

By that time her makeup has rubbed off and her hair is strewn against the pillows she's forgotten about her coyness, loud moans and demands escaping her lips with each thrust.

Kol's decided he likes her, he isn't about to let the Salvatore's brothers have something he likes.

His mouth seems to have explored her entire body by the time she's ready to climax, the sensation slowly building until she feels the sharp bite of his fangs sinking into her neck, her body overwhelmed by the feeling of pain and pleasure as they reach their release together.

He doesn't stop drinking, until her eyes are barely fluttering and her heart has slowed right down.

That's when she sees the blood red tint in his eyes, the crimson running along his chin, he moved to bite through his wrist and presses it to her mouth, forcing her to drink from him before planting a tender kiss to her lips and then abruptly snapping her neck.

* * *

><p><strong><em>But you played it,<em>**

**_You played it,_**

**_You played it_**

**_You played it to the beat_**


	2. Chapter 2 Need Somebody

**Summary: A series of one-shots and Two –shots and Three shots and anyone who would like to co-write them with me please pm me.**

**AN****: This Chapter was written By Silver Skyline please read her stories Heartbeat a Kol and Bonnie fic.**

**And Im willing to take the risk Klaroline fic**

**Enjoy.**

**Need Somebody.**

**_Lips biting less frightened._**

**_Girl I know how much you really want somebody,_**

**_want somebody that ain't trying to keep you._**

**_I'm in her soul, I make her scream._**

* * *

><p>Running her forehead with the palm of her delicate hand the scenes from their "get together" replayed in her mind. The mixture of Kol's cologne and the scent of the vanilla sheets filled her senses.<p>

He lay beside her, his golden hair tousled gently by the night's escapades.

A smile couldn't help but creep onto the corner of her lips. Moving her body closer to his she trailed kisses along his chiseled jaw before nibbling it gently.

Kol's arm began to creep onto the small of Elena's delicate back. "Hey," she whispered in his ear, her lips brushing his skin slightly.

Kol placed his cool hand upon her slightly flushed cheek, "How do you feel?" a smirk appeared across his slender lips.

Elena looked at Kol bemused, brining her slender digits to her neck she could feel the remnants of the bite, the blood had already coagulated and all that remained were several purple hues forming a bruise.

"You turned me?" Her eyes grew wide and she could feel her blood begin to boil

_Why would you do this to me?_ Kol ignored the frightened look across Elena's face and brushed his lips against hers instead.

"Because I want you by my side for all eternity." Elena wasn't sure what to do; the hunger within her said that she needed to feed but her head told her it was best to just die.

_What are you saying Elena? You can't die, not now, not after what you experienced._

Wrapping the white linen sheets tightly around her olive figure she sat up in the bed. "I'm hungry," she said plainly making sure to not meet his gaze.

Kol sat up as well, brushing away the hair that covered Elena's back. Pulling her slender figure closer to him he kissed her shoulder blade before trailing up to her neck

Elena could feel Kol's canine fangs brushing against her skin, sending slight chills down her spine.

"What..What are you doing?" she managed to utter between winded breaths.

_Why do you do this to me? Why am I addicted to your touch?_ "I want to repeat last night." Kol tugged slightly on Elena's chin, bringing her lips to his.

Her gentle demeanor gone within seconds as she hungrily returned the kiss. Elena brought her hand to the nape of his neck, she pulled away slightly nibbling on his lower lips as a satisfactory smile appeared on her lips. "I will bring you something…well _someone_ to eat in a bit. But for now, on to more important things."

Kol tossed Elena gently onto the bed, her body colliding against the mass of pillows and sheets that were spilling onto the ground.

She flew back into his arms, their bodies naked once more. Kol groaned at the feel of Elena's silky skin beneath his hands.

His hands traveling body her back as he stroked her before pulling her against his length.

Elena desperately needed to touch every inch of his body. Every pore in her body beckoned for him to whisper sweet nothings in her ear as he ravished her mouth. Kol was captivated by the beautiful figure that was intertwined with his.

"I love you," she whispered between kisses.

Gently pushing his body away from her she pulled his figure off of the bed. Elena's lips traveled across his muscular chest, down his ribs and over his hips.

Kol's ochre hues locked with Elena's chocolate ones: he watched her intently, as his olive beauty sunk down to her knees, looking at him with that mesmerizing gaze of hers before taking his length into her mouth.

"Elena…" was all he managed to utter as Elena's sharp tongue traced endless figures around his head. Taking her brunette tresses into his hand he motioned her up and down his length.

Feeling every muscle in his body constrict with pure ecstasy. There was no one who could compare to her.

Watching Elena crumble to her knees was too much for his senses, his entire body tightened as she sped up her movement.

Kol attempted unsuccessfully to pull himself from her mouth, Elena continuing to motion up and down feeling him getting closer and closer with every motion.

A groan escaped from his lips as he came in her mouth, Elena sat up slightly as she licked the tip before he pulled her tresses motioning for her to stand.

He was hungry for her lips to collide with his, in a matter of seconds he tasted himself on her slender lips. Kissing her hungrily he allowed both their bodies to collapse onto the bed once more. "

"I love you Elena. God I love you." Burying his face in her neck he scraped her skin with the tips of his fangs, he could feel the crimson stream running down his throat. His senses were heightened with every second that passed.

How was it possible to have such a figure laying in his bed, who captivated him in way that no one had been able to in centuries.


	3. Chapter 3 Sexy No No

AN: Hello fellow readers this is chapter 3 of Original Love: Love Bites.

This lemon was written by Infrena

Chapter 3 Sexy! No No

* * *

><p>Elena stood in the middle of the dance floor surrounded by dancers and others moving to the sound of the music being boomed out by the loud speakers from the DJ booth.<p>

Moving through the crowd with loud declarations of 'excuse me' and 'pardon me', she made her way to the bar where her two best friends sat on the bar stools waiting for her arrival.

Caroline was the first to notice her and she jumped out of her chair and ran to hug the brunette.

"Elena, I'm so glad you made it!" Caroline yelled, drink in hand.

The brunette hugged her back mindful of the drink she carried.

"I'm glad to be here."

As soon as the blonde released her, Bonnie strolled up to her and hugged her as well through not so heartily as Caroline did.

It was expected, Elena knew.

They haven't been the best of friends since what had happened to her mother.

"Bonnie, you made it." Elena breathed after Bonnie released her.

The witch ran a hand through her curly locks before looking at the blonde who was currently sipping her drink.

"I did. Caroline suggested that we need to have a girl's night out and I agree." Bonnie said.

There was a pregnant pause between them before Caroline sighed loudly in annoyance.

She drowned the whole glass in one gulp and slammed it on the bar before turning back to her shocked friends.

"You guys, we need to have fun!"

The young vampire grabbed their hands and dragged the two out towards the dance floor.

She purposely handed both of them to random men before she found a tall, tanned dance partner of her own.

They looked at her dubiously before she laughed and wrapped her arms around her partner.

"Have fun!" Caroline yelled before getting lost in the brightly colored lights and pumping music.

* * *

><p>Kol Mikaelson walked into the darkened club, distaste and curiosity apparent on his face.<p>

Elijah and Klaus had told him about this century's new customs and apparently going to a 'club' was one that many humans frequently went to.

Klaus had told him it was a great place to get a snack or two not to mention the numerous beautiful woman that frequent 'clubs'.

So with that in mind, Kol put on his favourite black leather jeans and black leather jacket, devilish smile and headed towards the establishment.

Looking around, he saw that Klaus had been correct in his stories; the building was swarming with beautiful women.

Some were dancing, some were intoxicated, and some were merely watching the crowd.

He sped towards the topmost balcony that overlooked the entire floor.

Because of his boyish looks and mysterious aura, woman flocked to him.

Some were seductive and others were downright scandalous in their short dresses and their high heels.

But something in him shrugged them off as he scanned the crowd.

He watched as long brown hair swayed in the air and he glanced to see that its owner was none other than the doppelganger that the Salvatore brothers had flocked over.

She was wearing a short, dark blue dress that was snug in the right places and seemed to cling to her.

Watching her move sent a sensation throughout his body that ended at his manhood.

Inwardly he groaned, never had he felt such a reaction to a woman.

It hadn't been long since he bedded a woman but they had never made him hard at such a sight.

He clenched his fists at the sight of her body slowly grinding on her oblivious dance partner. For some reason, he wanted to be the one receiving her pouty glances and her roaming touches.

Frustrated, he turned around in an effort to rid himself of her presence.

Yet, the more he tried to deny himself of her existence, the more he wanted to see her.

Kol ran his hand through his brown locks and turned once more to see her end her dancing with the oaf.

He listened as she told the Ayanna descendant she had to go to the restroom to freshen up.

Hearing this, a grin spread across his pink lips.

He would rid himself of this feeling he had for her.

* * *

><p>Elena made her way through the crowd as she left the bathroom.<p>

For some reason people seemed to flock around the bathroom doing nothing but talking.

After dancing her problems away, Elena felt…relieved. The whole thing between Stefan and Damon and Klaus left her strung out and a night out is what she truly needed.

No vampires, no complicated feelings, nothing.

It was just the feel of the music thumping beneath her feet and the flashing of the colourful lights.

She moved to return to the dance floor when strong hands wrapped around her middle and pulled her away from the stuffiness of the club.

Before she could mutter a sound of protest, she felt a chilly breeze against her skin and realized that she was outside, most likely behind the club.

Her back was pressed up alongside the building and looked up to see none other than Kol peering down at her.

"Kol, what do you want?" Elena said, glaring her chocolate brown eyes at the Original.

A smirk appeared on his face and Elena became wary of the smirk.

It was something the vampires she knew used to threaten her.

"I do not understand. What is it about you?" Kol said as he placed a firm grip on her waist.

Elena wanted to struggle but thought twice about it.

It would only leave her with bruises in the morning.

"Understand wh-" Elena said as Kol bent down and inhaled the skin at her neck.

To the Original, she smelled of vanilla despite the fact the club was drenched with sweat and smoke.

He grew fascinated with her scent and placed his lips at her pulse point.

Elena wanted move him away, to stop him from feeling her up but she was immobilized by the grip he had on her waist.

"Kol, stop!" Elena demanded but yet a part of her didn't want it to stop.

Kol was an incredibly handsome man and the way he sucked on her neck made her quiver.

She knew she should stop him but why? He obviously wanted her and she had wanted him.

A cool hand cupped her breast through the thin material of her dress and she couldn't suppress the moan that escaped from her lip glossed lips. Hearing the soft sensual moan, Kol chuckled softly.

"Doesn't that feel good Elena?" He asked, his voice taking on a huskily tone.

"Yes, it does." Elena said, licking her lips.

She rose up her hands and ran her small fingers though his hair, liking the feel of it against her skin.

He removed his mouth from her neck, ignoring the slight whimper from her.

She watched as he licked his index finger before lowering it down between them to her womanhood.

He kept his gaze on the brunette as he pushed the thin material of the underwear she wore.

Slowly, he pushed the digit inside of her walls, earning another moan form her, this one more loudly than the last.

The velvet feeling of her core contracted against his finger and made him go hard instantly.

Elena watched with heavily lidded eyes as Kol began to pump his finger in and out of her, at a quick rate.

She clung to him, wantonly and desperately as he fingered her sending her higher and higher with each stroke.

He felt her core close around his finger and judging by the quickening of her breathing and her rising heart rate that she was close to climaxing.

He inserted another finger and kept his fast pace, watching as beads of sweat appeared on her neck.

Elena was soaring and soaring until, she cried out in pleasure as she came on his fingers.

Kol felt her release coat his fingers as her core quivered until she rode her release off.

A smile appeared on her face and he kissed her full on the lips.

The Original moved to hoist her up against the wall so he could satisfy himself but the sound of quickened footsteps deterred him.

Cursing under his breath at the approaching intrusion, he sat the doppelganger on the ground and kissed her lips fully.

"We must continue this encounter soon, my dear Elena." He said giving her a view of him licking her essence off of his fingers.

Using his abilities, he sped away just as the blonde vampire and the Bennett witch opened the door and saw their best friend sitting on the ground with content and flushed look.

He watched from afar as they ushered her from the club and into the car where they sped away.

Oh yes, Kol would get another chance to taste fully what the brunette had so wantonly offered to him.

It was only just a matter of time.

* * *

><p>After reassuring Caroline and Bonnie that she was alright, Elena trudged up the stairs of her house to her room. Sighing, Elena shut her bedroom door behind her intending to plop down on her comfortable bed and dive into a peaceful sleep.<p>

Instead, Elena felt her eyes go wide at her new guest.

Kol had appeared and was currently lying on her bed shirtless and in those sexy leather pants that hugged his beautiful frame.

Elena let out a squeak of surprise at her visitor. "Kol, what are you doing here?"

The young Original flashed a bright smile for answering. "My dear, I'm just trying to finish what we started a little while ago."

The brunette took a step back and pointed towards the door.

"Kol you have to leave." She said vehemently.

A chuckle passed his devilishly perfect lips. "I don't think so. I want you and obviously want me. I can practically smell it.

Elena felt her chocolate eyes go wide at his declaration and she subconsciously squeezed her thighs together.

She couldn't deny that Kol was beautiful, so much like Damon and Stefan.

His otherworldly beauty fascinated her and she so much wanted to just strip away her inhibitions and let him devour her.

While she was lost in thinking, she didn't realize that Kol had slipped off the bed and was behind her in a flash.

Soft large hands snaked their way around her waist pulling her from her thoughts.

Kol's warm breath danced across the exposed skin at her neck making Elena close her eyes as delicious heat spread across her body pooling once again at her core.

"Let me take you." Kol breathed. His own desire was apparent in his voice.

A small whimper came from Elena giving him his answer.

Satisfied, Kol roamed his hands all around her body exploring every inch of her clothed form.

He pressed his waist into Elena, making her aware of his hardened manhood.

Since she did not reject him, Kol decided to reach up at the zipper of her dress and pulled it down revealing her creamy back.

A small shudder escaped Elena as her back was exposed to the air and the vampire behind her.

Kol removed her dress and in his wake he left trails of kisses travelling down to her shoulder.

As the dress pooled to the floor, Elena bit back a moan as Kol's hands cupped her breasts roughly and rubbed her sensitive nipples with his thumb.

"You like that?" Kol asked huskily.

"Yessss…Oh Kol!" Elena moaned as one of his trailed down her abdomen to her waist where it hovered over her sweet spot.

Elena prepared herself for what was about to come but Kol suddenly removed both of his hands.

Standing in nothing but baby blue panties, Elena opened her eyes to see Kol grab her hand and led her to the bed.

Lying down on her bed, Elena watched as Kol hastily removed those sinful leather jeans and revealed his nakedness to her.

He lowered himself on her, first kissing each and every part of her skin before setting his sights on the barrier that hid her from him.

Slightly growling, he grabbed the offending piece of cloth between his teeth and ripped them clean off earning a yelp from the brunette.

"Sorry love couldn't help myself." He said chuckling.

Elena smiled at him and watched with lust filled eyes as he lowered his mouth to her womanly core.

At the sound of him eating her out, sensations of pleasure rippled throughout Elena.

She could hardly think straight as his tongue darted in and out of her bringing her close to fulfilment.

Elena arched her hips and tried to, as much as she could, grind her core closer to his mouth.

Kol chuckled which vibrated throughout her sending her more towards the edge.

Kol could hear her heart rate speed up as she got closer and closer to orgasm.

A small pinch of her pearl made Elena cry out in ecstasy as she came, flooding Kol's sexy lips with her essence.

She rode out the wave of pleasure as Kol licked every drop leaving her squeaky clean.

Breathing hard, Elena closed her eyes.

Her body felt like string cheese but the smile on her face told Kol everything.

He raised himself closer and kissed her on the lips giving her a taste of herself.

The doppelganger wanted to sleep but Kol was having none of that.

He pulled her legs up and arched them, manoeuvring himself between them.

Rock hard, Kol slid only the tip of his cock in, wanting her full attention as he claimed her.

"Elena, open your eyes. I want to see you as I fuck you."

Chocolate brown eyes fluttered open quickly as Kol pushed the rest of himself in, stretching her to accommodate him.

The Original bit his lips as he sheathed all of himself in, trying his hardest not to finish because she was heaven.

"Fuck Elena, you're so tight." Kol grounded out as he paused to let her adjust.

As soon as she removed the death grip her teeth had on her pouty bottom lip, Kol started to thrust in and out of her, slowly at first then increased his movements as he realized she met him thrust for thrust.

Elena whimpered wantonly as the man above her fucked her senseless.

The vampire held her waist with one hand as he plunged into her over and over again sending her closer to the edge.

Kol felt her velvety walls clinch around his dick, a good sign that he was about to come soon.

Surprising the human, he removed his hand from her waist and brought it down to her leg.

He forced open her legs and held one high in the air giving him more access.

The new move made Elena moan loudly and he felt her spasm underneath him as she came.

Triggered by her release, he violently came after her, coating her walls with his thick seed.

Sparked by his release, he felt his facial features shift and his fangs protrude.

Learning towards her neck, he roughly bit down on her neck, a soft mew emitted from Elena yet there weren't any words of protest from her.

Drinking on the sweet blood of his lover, he made sure not to take too much.

Getting his fill, Kol removed his fangs from her olive skin and ran his tongue over the puncture marks.

The soft beating of her heart told him that she had fallen asleep much to the delight of Kol.

He had worn her out and deliciously so.

Pulling the covers around them, he fell asleep; the soft beating of her heart lulled him to sleep contently.


	4. Chapter 4 Let's Get This Party Started

This lemon was written by Infrena

Chapter 4 Lets Get This Party Started

* * *

><p>Katherine Pierce glanced at the huge mansion with conflicting emotions.<p>

A part of her knew that she should not be here; Klaus would have her head after her part at the homecoming party.

Yet the rebellious part of her didn't give a rat's ass about the hybrid.

She wasn't here for Klaus, she was here for him.

Running a hand through her pin straight locks, Katherine took an unnecessarily deep breath and knocked on the door.

She listened as footsteps walked towards the door and stopped.

When the door opened, Katherine was met by blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Elena what are you doing here?" Caroline asked, shocked at the appearance of her friend.

"I can ask you the same thing, Caroline." Katherine replied coolly.

Caroline offered a guilty smile. "Klaus is showing me his drawings. He's actually pretty talented."

I bet, Katherine thought as she eyed the blonde up and down.

Her dress was slightly wrinkled and she never knew the blonde to walk out of the house without a less than presentable outfit.

Klaus was definitely showing her something all right.

If his attention was focused on the young vampire, then she had a better chance of walking out of the house alive.

"Oh I didn't know that. I actually am here for Finn. I need to talk to him if you don't mind."

The blonde shook her head. "Of course not. His room is on the second floor. He's up there pacing up a storm."

Caroline stepped back to let Katherine in to which she hurriedly took the invitation.

"Thanks Caroline." Katherine breathed not taking the time to glace back at the blonde before making her way to the stairs.

Hastily, Katherine climbed up the stairs reaching the second floor.

She listened with her enhanced hearing Hastily, Katherine climbed up the stairs reaching the second floor.

She listened with her enhanced hearing to the only pair of footsteps that were present.

She walked up to where the noise was coming from and it led her to the second to the last door of the lavish hallway.

She halted in front of the door unsure of her decision.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, she didn't realize that the frantic pacing had stopped and now headed towards the door.

Without warning, the door yanked open and in the doorway stood Finn Mikaelson, tall and imposing.

Finn looked down at the brunette, a small smirk appearing on his face.

He had never seen Katerina Petrova though he had laid eyes on Tatia many times.

She was beautiful though he was never attracted to her.

She was missing something in his eyes to which he now saw in the woman standing in front of him.

It was fire, spunk, and confidence that seemed to radiate off her in waves.

Katherine looked up at the Original in front of her and admitted to herself that he was handsome.

With his 6'2" feet statue and his luscious brown hair that reached to his shoulders, he practically oozed with sexuality.

And she always did like a man who had a nice head of hair.

"So Finn, I presume?" Katherine asked.

"Yes and you are the second Petrova doppelganger?" He asked even though he knew the answer.

"Of course." She moved past him and entered the room, her hips swaying as she walked.

She made her way to the grand king sized bed and laid back on top of the comforter.

Her chocolate colored eyes eyed him up and down wantonly.

Finn watched her walk into the room and he closed the door behind him.

He saw the way her hips moved and he was mesmerized at them.

She carried herself proudly, that he could tell was another difference from this incarnation of the Petrova doppelganger from the current one.

She flopped down on the bed and the look in her eyes spoke volumes.

She wanted him and she wanted him now.

"I'm guessing we are not here to talk." Katherine said, flipping her hair from her shoulders.

Finn chuckled deeply. "Do you wish to talk?"

He watched her unbutton her blouse to reveal a lacy black bra. "Would you talk to me right now?"

Speeding over to her, Finn grabbed Katherine and pinned her under him in a heartbeat. "No."

"Didn't think so." Was all Katherine got out before Finn's lips captured hers and shut her up effectively.

The kiss was searing and Katherine felt like she was on fire. His tongue seemed to explore the caverns of her mouth and she moaned into him wanting more.

With great speed, he tore off her remanding clothes leaving her naked to his eyes.

She was beautiful, that he had to admit. Her curly locks framed her face and if he didn't know any better, he'd swear she was an angel.

But with the heated look she was giving him, he knew she was a little demon. He broke apart from the kiss to rid himself of his clothing as well, taking longer than he needed much to her dismay.

Frustrated, Katherine stood up and ripped the material from his frame, looking seductive and fiery all at the same time.

"I want you."

In response Fin grabbed her waist and lowered her to the bed once more.

The Original placed heated kisses down her creamy skin, leaving little bite marks in his wake that healed quickly.

Katherine moaned in pleasure as he left a hot sticky trail from her belly button to her neck.

With roughness that Katherine craved, he quickly thrust into her without warning, settling himself inside her.

Fingernails pierced his skin as she felt all of him inside her and she drew blood. Giving him no time to adjust, he plunged rather quickly earning voluptuous moans and groans.

"Finn… please Finn…" Katherine muttered as he kept up his pace.

The feel of her contracting and pulsating around his cock felt like heaven to him and he wanted nothing more than to keep the sensation going.

The blunt pain of her nails digging into his back only added to the pleasure. Keeping his pace, he arched her leg up into the air, plunging into her with more gusto than ever.

"Katerina, fuck." He breathed.

Katherine watched with heavy lidded eyes as he bit his bottom lip trying to contain his emotions.

A right thrust hit her g-spot and she cried out begging him to fuck her without fail.

The Original smirked at her swearing; he loved a girl with a dirty mouth.

Taking what she said to heart, he rammed into her furiously, making the bed creak from under them.

His gripped her legs as her walls squeezed his cock violently a sign she was about to come.

He rocked into her a few more times before she shuddered against him, coating his cock and his balls with her essence.

A few more thrusts and he himself came, filling her up with his thick seed.

It took Finn a moment or two to ride out his ecstasy before being spent.

He gently detached himself from between her thighs smiling to himself at the mess they made.

"Katerina, you were so good." He whispered to the doppelgänger whose eyes were closed.

"You aren't so bad yourself Finn." She smiled wickedly at him, a look of content etched across her features.

* * *

><p>After watching Elena disappear up the stairs, Caroline made her way across the house to where she had left Klaus.<p>

She opened the door to see Klaus in all of his naked glory painting on a blank canvas.

The young vampire smiled as she watched the Original paint full well knowing he was aware she had entered the room.

"Who was it?" Klaus asked, not taking his eyes off the canvas.

"Elena. She wanted to speak to Finn."

"Hmm." Was all Klaus replied with.

Caroline sat in the plush arm chair and watched as Klaus, in fervour, painted.

Each stoke he made with the brush was careful and meretricious, making Caroline think about earlier and what he did with those hands.

As she chased away dirty thoughts, she didn't realize that Klaus had stopped painting and looked at her with wild eyes.

A hand caressing her core through her dress rocked the blonde out of her thoughts and brought a moan to her lips.

Klaus was enticed by the scent of Caroline's arousal and felt his thick cock twitch at the smell.

He sat the palette down and made his way towards the blonde.

Seeing that her attention was elsewhere, he covered her core with his hand and started to caress her through the dress.

He smiled as she moaned breaking her attention and focused her pretty deep blue eyes at him.

Klaus raised her dress and slipped his hand under teasing her soft folds.

Another moan escaped from Caroline's lips which brought a chuckle to his.

"Are you enjoying this, love?" Klaus asked in his silky British accent.

"Yesssss."

Fingers slipped between her folds making her grab his shoulder for support. She bit her lip trying her hardest not to cry out in pleasure.

"Klaus," She breathed as his fingers began to pump in and out.

He just smiled at her as he stroked himself with one hand while pleasuring her with the other.

Seeing Caroline bite her lower lip while moaning in pleasure was so erotic to the hybrid.

Teasing her, he removed his fingers much to the dismay of the blonde but replaced them with his member.

She hissed in pleasure as he eased himself inside her revelling in the feel of her hot, slick core.

"Do you like that, Caroline?" Klaus asked huskily as he thrust inside her.

Caroline merely replied with a moan as he continued.

The Original started out slow and then picked up his packed that seemed almost inhuman.

Caroline loved the way Klaus rocked inside her, stroking he already damp walls.

He grabbed her waist and went deeper, hitting her cervix with gusto.

At the new sensation, Caroline dug her nails into Klaus' back, leaving behind trails of crimson.

The Hybrid hissed but chuckled at her rough treatment of him.

Ocean blue eyes stared up at him at her action to which he continued not bothered in the slightest.

He watched in delight as he saw Caroline's breath hitch as she closed her eyes.

Her core clamped around him signalling she was about to orgasm.

Making sure it was just his vampiric fangs; he lightly bit into her neck.

A soft cry emitted from the blonde's lips as she came, sending waves and waves of post coitus spasms throughout her egging Klaus on.

"Damn, Caroline, you're going make me cum love."

The young vampire snickered and felt him quiver above her.

With a final few thrusts, she felt his seed pour into her before he collapsed on top of her.

Kissing her lips, he grabbed her and sped them towards the bed where Caroline sleepily returned the kiss.

He gently laid Caroline down and slipped behind her, spooning the blonde.

"You truly are something, aren't you love?" He asked, caressing her flaxen mane.

His question was only replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>The front door to the Mikaelson Mansion opened and a frazzled Elena and Kol entered.<p>

The Original looked around suspiciously almost expecting his siblings to be in the living room.

Seeing that the coast was clear, Kol smiled at the brunette and grabbed her hand leading her up the winding staircase leading up to the second floor and his room.

Elena glanced at the house as much as she could before Kol led her up to his room.

She giggled to herself, being sneaky in a house full of Original Vampires should be scary but it really wasn't.

It was actually exhilarating to know that they could at one moment be caught.

She turned back to see Kol lead her into a room and her eyes widen at the sight.

It clearly was a man's room but the taste was spectacular.

It was covered in black and green tones yet it actually exhilarating to know that they could at one moment be caught. She turned back to see Kol lead her into a room and her eyes widen at the sight.

It clearly was a man's room but the taste was spectacular.

It was covered in black and green tones yet it emanated a warm feeling.

Kol watched with interest as the brunette took in his room.

Contrary to what his siblings said he had a fine taste in all aspects of his life.

A grin spread to his face as the Original sneaked behind Elena.

Without warning, he picked her up at the waist which brought out a surprised squeak from Elena.

Grinning, he tossed her lightly onto his king sized bed which she landed with a small flop.

"You look ravishing on my bed, fair Elena." Kol said unbuttoning his black shirt.

Elena giggled at the sight of his bare chest even though she had already seen it and touched it.

His beauty still mesmerized her and made her weak in the knees.

"You are insatiable Kol."

"Well you are temptation itself so I must place blame on you."

She watched as he slipped out of those sexy leather jeans to reveal his hardend member to her.

The sight of it made Elena's mouth water and she felt that all familiar warmth between her legs.

She tried to rub her legs together to stop herself from getting aroused but it was futile.

Kol had smelled that delectable aroma and he felt his fangs protrude against his will.

"Fuck Elena." Kol breathed as he made his way to the bed.

He grabbed her legs and pulled her towards the end of the bed.

Kneeling, he spread open her legs and was met with a pair of purple panties that were soaked through.

He ripped the cloth away and probed her velvety folds with his tongue.

A loud moan pierced the room as Kol teased and suckled her inner walls.

It was heaven to Elena to feel his experienced tongue pay homage to her core.

She reached out and grabbed Kol's brown locks and ran her hands through it, wanting more of that feeling of ecstasy he was giving her.

Kol massaged her clit as well sending shots of passion through her watching in delight as her toes curl in delight.

"Kol, I'm gonna-" Elena didn't get to finish her sentence as she wantonly came.

She mewed as Kol gulped up all her essence and reached up and kissed her making her taste herself.

"You taste delectable, Elena." He watched her blush and his cock ached to feel release as well.

Surprising her once more, he gently flipped her over making her crouch on all fours.

Knowing what was to come next, Elena felt Kol's dick tease her core with the tip.

Kol made sure she relaxed before he went further, trying his best not to cum because she was still so tight.

"Fuck, Elena. You're still so tight!"

A small whimper from Elena made him thrust all the way in.

The Original closed his eyes in pleasure as Elena moved beneath him.

He lightly grabbed her waist and fucked her doggy style making her moan with every movement.

"Kol, fuck me harder!" Elena moaned and he complied, his thrusts an ungodly speed.

The sound of flesh slapping against flesh and the feel of her core clenching his cock made his eyes roll back in his head.

Elena's moans grew louder as she neared her release.

Helping her, he rubbed her sensitive nub making the doppelgänger cry out as she came, soaking his cock in her essence.

Triggered by her orgasm, his fingers dug into her waist as he came, coating her walls with his thick seed.

Gasping, he planted kisses up and down her creamy soft back before letting go of her.

"That was heavily, fair Elena."


	5. Chapter 5 Costume Passion

Chapter 5 Costume Passion

* * *

><p>Katherine and Elena Gilbert walked side by side into the mansion that was currently hosting a grand costume party.<p>

They were twins, only thing that differentiated them was that Katherine, being the elder of the two, wore her hair constantly in curls and had more of a darker look while Elena wore her hair pin straight and had more of an innocent look.

Yet other than those two main differences they were completely alike physically.

They both had chocolate doe eyes and had chocolate locks.

Katherine, because she was the oldest, had gotten wind of the party thanks to her friend/enemy Rose and had invited her sister along with her as well.

Elena, with much persuading, had gone along with the plan and that was why she was there, dressed up in the costume along with her sister.

The theme of the party was 15th century which meant everyone that was present seemed like they just stepped out of the Middle Ages.

Both Katherine and Elena had the same type of dress on but, like their personalities, it differentiated in colours.

Katherine, being the bolder of the two, had on a dark green dress that accentuated her full cleavage while Elena wore a bright yellow dress that only hinted at her ample bosom.

They walked into the middle of the room where partygoers were all conversing about the family that hosted the party.

The Mikaelson family was well known throughout their town for their lavish parties and immense wealth but other that, they were rather recluse.

Katherine looked around and took in all of her surroundings.

The elder twin desired money and power, thinking that her beauty would lead her to it.

Looking around, she spotted a tall man whose shoulder length brown hair caught her attention.

He was wearing the appropriate outfit for the party but he looked bored and out of place.

Curious, she turned to her sister.

"Elena, see that tall man over there?" She pointed to the man in question.

Elena nodded seeing that the man was handsome. She knew her sister had a weak spot for men with long hair.

"Yes, what about him?" Elena asked.

"I am going to speak to him. Will you be okay by yourself?"

"Of course, Katherine.

Just find me when you are ready to leave."

With her sister informed, Katherine weaved herself throughout the crowd making her way towards the mysterious man.

As she got closer to him, he turned in her direction and made eye contact with her.

Finn Mikaelson was bored.

He hated these parties but his father had insisted that they make an appearance.

He also hated the woman that attended these parties.

They only came up to him because of his looks and his name, something that didn't appease him.

Kol had told him to lighten up but he couldn't, not when he didn't care for any of this.

Leaning against the wall, he scanned the crowd passing over all the same woman when he locked eyes with a brunette that made his body tense with unfamiliarity.

She was gorgeous.

Her oval shaped faced was framed with curly chocolate locks and it stood out against the crowd dramatically.

He watched as she made her way through the crowd, advancing towards him.

When she stopped in front of him, she curtseyed, giving her respect to him even though she didn't know him.

"Hello, my name is Katherine Gilbert. It is a pleasure to meet you, mister…"

Finn's eyes widen at her unawareness of him and his family name.

He didn't want her to know his surname so he gave her just his name. "Finn. My name is Finn."

Katherine stared up at the man and liked what she was seeing.

Finn was tall and lean with broad shoulders that showed even through the material of his shirt.

His shoulder length locks were a lighter shade of brown than her own and she found herself imaging how it would feel if she ran her hands through it.

Finn caught her staring and smirked a little. It was obvious she was accessing his body and he felt pleased that she was attracted to him.

"Katherine, if I may be so bold, did you arrive alone?"

"No, I came with my little sister." She said pointing to a girl with the same colour tresses as her.

The girl had a yellow dress on and he saw her talking to some of the guests.

He spotted her face and was surprised at what he saw.

"You are twins." He stated.

"Yes."

Finn stared at the other girl but held no interest in her.

She appeared to be innocent and he liked his woman to have a little fire burning within them.

He turned towards Katherine who was staring at her younger sister with an unreadable expression.

"She looks…chaste." Finn said offhandedly.

Katherine snorted unladylike and she didn't try to hide it which amused Finn.

The 'ladies' he was used to being around were stiff and boring, playing the part of sophistication to a T. "You are different than the other women here.

"I am enjoying your company very much Miss Katherine. Would you like to continue this conversation elsewhere?"

A dark and mischievous glint appeared in Katherine's doe eyes. She would love to continue their 'conversation'.

"Why certainly, Mr. Finn."

He outstretched his hand to which Katherine accepted and led her away from the partygoers.

He led her up the grand staircase while ignoring all the curious glances other women gave her.

A blush spread over her cheeks at the mere thought of Finn's hands all over her skin.

She just hoped with all her blushing that she didn't turn into a tomato.

* * *

><p>Elena became bored after engaging into conversation after conversation with the other attendants.<p>

Some had way too much to drink and had starting mouthing lewd comments to which she had no ear for.

She looked for her sister wanting to go home already only to see said older sister and a man she didn't recognized walking hand and hand up the stairs.

The brunette groaned out loud, frustrated.

Katherine left her to hook up with a guy leaving her here to wait for her to return.

Slightly mad, Elena found a chair to sit in while she waited for her sister.

Around her, the music changed turning into a slower tune.

Couples immediately crowded the dance floor making Elena feel just a tiny bit lonely.

Staring at nothing, the brunette didn't notice the hand that was extended in front of her and had been for quite some time.

When she heard someone clear their throat only did she saw the hand and looked up to see possibly the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes on.

The man in front of her had short brown hair and appeared quite young.

His boyish looks drew her to him and she had a hard time keeping her concentration.

"My name is Kol. Would you like to dance?" He asked.

Elena pulled herself together.

She didn't want him to think she wasn't capable of speech.

"Sure." She said grabbing his hand.

She stood up from the seat and let him guide her towards the dance floor.

Kol had seen the brunette from across the room and he knew he just had to ask her to dance with him.

Seeing her up close made him stop in his tracks.

Her brown eyes seemed to light up the room and she held an innocent look, not like the women who painted themselves up just to find a man.

Other than a light cover of eye shadow and eyeliner, she wore nothing else which pleased him greatly.

On the dance floor, Kol held her lightly by the waist as they dance making sure that his actions didn't seem too intrusive.

He twirled her around before her led them in a passionate rhythm.

"May I ask your name?" Kol asked.

"Elena." She replied.

"Elena, I have never seen you here before. Are you new here?"

"This is my first party. My sister and I came together but she has met something leaving me alone." she said annoyed.

Kol twirled her around once more. "That is not a very sisterly thing to do."

"Katherine means well but she percieves things differently than I do." Elena said annoyed.

Kol laughed smirking at the brunette.

"Your sister sounds a lot like my older brother. We perceive differently as well."

The laughter that escaped Kol's lips made Elena smile.

He had such a beautiful laugh and it vibrated throughout her.

She had wanted to say something but the final note of the song belted out then ended leaving them surrounded by people once again continuing their conversations.

Kol released his hand from her waist and kissed her open palm.

"Elena, would you like to see the garden? It's very lovely."

With a nod, Elena agreed. Smiling a boyish smile, Kol grabbed hand gently.

Feeling the sudden warmth in her cheeks, Elena let herself be led by Kol to the gardens absently thinking that she had like the way his hand had felt on her waist.

Upstairs, Finn had led Katherine down the elegantly decorated hallway.

He stopped at one and looked to make sure no one saw them before he twisted the doorknob and opened the door.

Excited, Katherine watched as Finn playfully pulled her into the room.

The room was as elegantly decorated as the hallway but in a different way.

The colour scheme was a dark blue and Katherine was momentarily stunned by the beauty of it.

Finn cleared his throat which quickly snapped Katherine back into reality.

She blushed and tossed her hair over her shoulder.

Making her way to the bed, she sat down on it all the while keeping her doe eyes on Finn.

"So Finn, what do you want to talk about?" Katherine asked, teasingly.

"Anything you want, love."

She smirked and stood up closing the distance between them. Licking her lips, she reached up and grabbed a lock of his hair twisting it between her fingers.

"How about human sexuality?"

Finn smirked devilishly. "That's one of my favourite subjects. How did you know?"

Releasing the lock of hair, Katherine stared up at him. "Lucky guess."

Before she knew it, Finn's lips crashed onto hers, hungrily claiming her soft lips. Katherine moaned at his actions and worked on his shirt.

Once she felt bare skin, she ran her hands all over him, pleased to know that her assumption of him had been dead on.

He had a flat, lean stomach and his shoulders were broad and not overly muscular.

She explored more, lowering her hands down his chest until she reached the top of his pants. Stroking the prominent bulge of his pants earned a groan from Finn.

The throaty groan sent heat down to the cusp of her thighs soaking her panties instantly.

"Katherine..." Finn breathed as his kisses peppered her neck. He felt her soft hands unbutton his fly and disappeared beneath his pants. A firm grip encased his cock and he had to bite back another groan from the sheer pleasure.

Before she could go any further, Finn pulled away seeing the lust on her face.

Surprising her, he picked her up and carried her to the bed where he laid her down with a soft thump.

Katherine, very aware of the heated look he was giving her, peeled off her dress and underwear. Giving him a view of her bare skin, she beckoned him to her.

Her creamy naked flesh made him become even harder.

He stepped out of his pants showing the brunette exactly what he was working with.

The length of his cock made Katherine lick her lips at the thought of that giving her pleasure.

He moved with grace as he grabbed her legs and pulled her close to the edge of the bed.

Spreading her thighs, he buried his mouth in her core.

The brunette bit her bottom lips as she watched Finn eat her out.

Her small hand weaved its way into his hair and she gripped it as his tongue darted in and out of her folds earning a soft mew.

With his free hand, he lightly pinched her tiny bundle of nerves chuckling slightly as she arched her back off the bed.

Her mews turned into loud moans and he knew she was close to the edge.

Finn darted his tongue deeper into her core, making sure he traced the alphabet.

He only got as far as "E" when she came coating his mouth with her release.

Through heavy lidded eyes, she watched as he licked her clean before moving back towards her mouth and kissed her making her taste of herself.

Katherine licked her lips and Finn groaned at the scene.

Not waiting any longer, Finn spread her legs apart knowing she was already wet and ready for him.

Blue eyes stared into brown eyes as he eased himself into her, inch by inch.

Katherine gasped as Finn entered her. His cock was so big; she thought she was going to chock if he so much moved an inch. Finn bit his lip as he filled her completely.

She was so tight and hot and her walls' squeezing him was good. Waiting until she completely relaxed, he started slowly making sure she was good.

"Fuck Finn!" Katherine moaned out as he began to slide in and out. The friction between them was heavenly and Katherine wanted more.

"You like that?" Finn rasped, gripping her waist tightly.

"Oh fuck yes. Harder Finn!"

The man in question smiled at the brunette. He picked up his pace, thrusting into her at a faster speed.

Katherine moaned as she recuperated every thrust.

With a free hand, Finn rubbed his thumb over her rosy colored nipple, tweaking it as he moved in and out of her.

It felt like she was ice and the man above her was a fire, licking her skin with heat melting her.

Finn smiled that devilish smile once more as he twisted her pelvis.

He groaned as he pounded into her again, this time reaching far enough to hit her cervix.

Katherine moaned vicariously as the new sensation hit her.

As if it was impossible Finn picked up his speed again thrusting into her with a renewed gusto.

The way he was fucking her sent her higher and higher before she cried out all over his erection.

Her walls contracted and spasamed around his, giving him just what he needed to come seconds after she did coating her walls with his thick seed.

Both thoroughly spent, Finn disentangled himself from the brunette beauty and lay down next to her breathing heavily.

He moved to remove a stray stand of hair that was hiding her face away from him.

"Katherine, you are magnificent. Is there a chance I can see you again?" He asked hopefully.

Katherine giggled. "Of course Finn. Just tell me where I can find you."

"Here, of course."

Katherine raised an eyebrow at him. "Here? Why here?"

Finn looked at her with a sly grin. "Because my family lives here. I am a Mikaelson."

He watched with mild amusement as Katherine paled at the mention of his surname.

* * *

><p>Kol led Elena out to the double end doors at the end of the ballroom and her eyes widen like sauces at the scene before her.<p>

The gardens were a rich shade of green and the diversity of flowers made the night sparkle.

Each was different colours but all were beautiful.

"Kol, it is beautiful." Elena said taking in everything around her.

The brown haired man chuckled at her excitement. "Not as beautiful as you Elena."

Elena blushed. Not many men thought she was beautiful.

Her sister maybe but not her.

She was plain and cute.

Katherine was bold and beautiful.

Her yellow dress stood out against the scenery and she watched as Kol's brown eyes followed her every movements.

Nervous, Elena sat down in the bench that overlooked the entire garden to which Kol came and sat down next to her.

She tensely pulled a lock of hair behind her ear as she saw Kol stare at her intensely.

"Elena, can I ask you something?" Kol said out of the blue.

"Sure Kol."

"Can I kiss you?"

Elena's cheeks burned at the question. She usually wasn't asked these questions so it was a complete shock to her.

Nonetheless, she wanted to with Kol because not only was he scorching hot but he was also was kind.

"Yes." Elena answered.

A smile crept on Kol's face as he lightly grabbed her chin.

He leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft but passionate kiss.

The brunette felt heat pool in between her thighs as he kissed her with passion.

She moaned at the sheer pleasure and Kol groaned when he felt his manhood harden at the sound.

A hand wrapped in her locks as the kiss became rougher and lustful.

Elena surprised herself by pulling Kol closer to her wanting to feel more of him.

"God, you're so beautiful." Kol breathed as he sprinkled kisses on her face and neck. He sucked on the tender flesh at the base of her throat earning another moan from her.

Hands wandered down the front of her dress stopping at her hidden bosom.

Elena felt his slightly calloused hands palm her breasts through the fabric and she felt herself ache for his touch.

She thought he was going to free her breasts from their confinement but felt his hands reach lower and lower until they disappeared beneath her dress.

A thumb caressed her core over her panties and she opened her legs a little to give him a better access.

The rational part of her was shocked at her lewd behaviour but she pushed that part back.

She wanted to live a little and Kol was being so kind to her.

"You're soaking wet for me babe." Kol said huskily, his brown eyes filled with passion.

Those eyes made her wetter even more and he felt it as well.

She felt him move her underwear to the side and was assaulted with her husky fragrance calling to him.

Testing her he inserted one finger into her dripping core and watched intently as her eyes snapped shut in pleasure.

"Kol, please." She moaned begging him to continue.

Astonishing her, he pulled his finger out and brought the finger to his mouth sucking on it before her very eyes.

Her eyelids were heavy with lust and she wantonly moaned at the sight.

The sound of a belt buckle being unbuckled and the sound of a zipper being pulled down snapped her eyes opened and looked on as Kol whipped out his huge member.

It was thick and long and she wondered fleetly how that was going to fit inside her.

He poised himself above her before lowering himself on top of her.

Slowly, he rubbed the tip of his cock around her core before he guided himself in.

Elena felt her walls being stretched as she accommodated his core.

It was a new sensation for her and judging by how slow he was going with her meant that he knew it too.

Kol felt her barrier and with one full swoop, he broke it completely bringing tears to her eyes.

"It'll get better, I assure you." Kol said stopping to make sure she relaxed before he continued.

The pain she had felt before was ebbing away and replacing itself with a pleasurable one.

She experimentally moved her hips letting Kol know she was ready to continue.

He caressed her face as he pulled out completely before thrusting back into her.

"Kol, please." She begged once more.

"As you wish." He replied, moving in and out of her.

He picked up his pace knowing she wanted it too.

She was so tight and wet and it felt so good.

He began to fuck her at a much faster pace, pistoling into her deliciously.

Their flesh slapped together as he thrust in and out of her.

The pleasure was so good to Elena and she felt a bubble inside her fill up quickly.

Kol grabbed her legs and held them in the air as he fucked her senseless.

Moments later, Elena cried out in desire as she came pumping hot creamy essence onto Kol's hard cock.

Her tight little walls suffocated his cock and he came not much later pouring all of his seed into her core.

Wantonly, Elena reached up and kissed him full on the lips sighing as her euphoria ebbed away.

Sadly, Kol removed himself from her and lay back on the bench spent.

Elena pulled her underwear back to their rightful place and smoothed out her dress.

Her hair was dishevelled and she smiled wickedly as she patted her locks down.

"Kol, that was amazing." Elena smiled.

The brown haired man smirked at her smile.

"Elena, you're amazing yourself. I want to know you better.

Would that be okay?"

"Sure. Where can I find you?"

"You can come back here. I live here, you know."

Confusion was written on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Elena my name is Kol Mikaelson. My family is the owner of this house and the land surrounding it.

He watched with slight amusement as Elena's face visibly paled at the mention of his surname.

Elena walked back into the ballroom seeing that the party was already dying down.

Looking around, she spotted her sister who was hastily walking back to the room as well.

They met each other and looked the other over with a knowing eye.

Both of their hairstyles were messy and their makeup was smudged off completely.

"Had a good time, Elena?" Katherine asked knowingly.

"I did. What about you Katherine?"

"I had a good time as well."

Both looked at each other before laughing out loud.

Arm in arm they left the house and the party, each thinking about the men that had stolen their hearts and given them a night of passion they would never forget.


	6. Chapter 6 Pirate Lover

This lemon was written by Infrena

Chapter 6 Pirate Lover

* * *

><p>A storm was brewing out towards the east but Kol Mikaelson paid little heed to it, as an experienced captain of the high seas he knew which were planning to affect him and crew and which weren't. At 5'10" and short curly brown hair, Kol stood out of the crowd prominently because of his boyish looks.<p>

His crew composed of ten men raided lands and boats giving him his reputation as one of the most fearsome pirates that ever sailed. Usually they would raid unsuspecting commercial ships but tonight they were going after something much larger.

The Count Santos de Alaric Saltzman was sailing from France to Britain and it was rumoured that he was carrying a large amount of silver. They were planning to intercept the ship and raid everything for themselves.

He grabbed his telescope from his holster and looked through it. Adjusting it, he could see the distinct Saltzman family crest flag and he smiled to himself.

Closing the telescope, he placed it back in his holster and turned back to his crew.

His first mate and friend, Klaus walked up to him. "What be your orders, Captain?"

Kol smirked at his crew. "Weigh anchor and hoist the mizzen!"

The crew and Klaus shouted "Aye!" as they manned their stations. Their pirate flag was pulled down in order to give the ship a surprise attack.

Kol watched as they drifted closer to the count's ship then disappeared under the deck. The eleven men watched as finely dressed guards boarded their ships and were surprised to see that the deck was void of crew members.

"Lady Elena, there seems to be no one aboard this ship. It is deserted." One of the guards called out.

Kol's brown eyes slightly widen. There was a lady aboard the ship? Smirking to his men, he held up three fingers and began counting down. As soon as he put down the last finger, his men scrambled from their hiding place and shouted getting the jump on the guards.

"Pirates!" One shouted to warn the others before he was slain by Klaus.

"Blow the men down!" Kol shouted as he boarded the Count's ship. He pulled out his blade and brutally ploughed the guards down before headed towards the main holding deck.

As soon as he took a step forward, a heavy iron pan came out of nowhere and would have succeeded in knocking him unconscious if not for his quick reflexes. The captain dodged it at the last minute and laid eyes on the most beautiful woman he ever saw.

A sly smirk appeared on his face as he took in the scowling woman before him. "Yo Ho Ho, what do we have here?" Kol asked taking in her form. She appeared young and from the look on her face, she was angry.

"You filthy pirate, how dare you raid my father's ship!" The lady asked, angered.

"Because I can." He turned back to his crew members who had already taken control of the ship. "Pillage the ship; send the ship to Davy Jones, aye?"

The various crew members shouted in unison as they scoured the chip for treasures. Kol turned back to the young woman who had tried to escape the pirate in front of her. He easily caught her arm and applied pressure to it making sure she couldn't escape from him. Tugging on her arm, he led her back to his ship enduring her curses and swears of him.

"You have quite the potty mouth, milady. Cease it or I'll have no choice but to do so for you." Kol said evenly.

The woman glared at him but became quiet nonetheless. Once they were on his ship, he ungraciously threw her into his quarters and locked the door behind him. Once she was enclosed, her swearing started up once anew and he chuckled to himself. She was being amusing and it pleased him to see such a spitfire.

He walked back to the main deck to find his first mate ordering the crew to the cannons. A pleased smile graced his face as he saw the treasure piled up on the deck next to Klaus. It was an array of things and as soon as they got to a pirate friendly port, he was going to sell them giving a portion to his faithful crew.

Three cannons went off and lodged themselves in the royal ships starboard side, instantly sinking it. Cheers from his crew filled the air around them as they watch the luxurious ship get swallowed up by the sea.

Klaus, with his blue eyes and blond hair, stood out against the crew members and his tall figure only enhanced his authority.

He felt eyes on him and turned around to see his captain watching them with a pleased look on his face.

"Captain, our newly acquired booty should be more than enough for half a year maybe even more."

"Aye!" Kol replied, very pleased. "Secure the booty; we are going to head into Giator."

"Aye captain." Klaus said. He turned towards the crewmen who some had already taken the time to pilfer through the treasure to see what was of value. "Set sail to Giator. Make haste you men!"

The young captain headed back to his quarters seeing that his first mate was handling everything in order. He unlocked the door and opened to find the brunette he had captured earlier sitting in the far side of the room. Kol closed the door and stood there mildly admiring the woman.

"You are the Count's daughter, I presume?" Kol asked.

The brunette humph angrily at him but said nothing. Kol smirked at her defiance but continued nonetheless. "My name is Captain Kol and you are above my ship, the Mikaelson. What is your name?"

"Why do you inquire something so trivial about me when you are either going to use me for more money from my father or you are going to send me to the depths of the ocean."

Kol ran his hand through his brown locks as he sighed. "Milady, I am a pirate captain. I suggest you answer my questions because I can either make you walk the plank or I can give you to my crewmen. They haven't had the pleasure of a sophisticated woman such as you."

The young woman's face scrunched up in disgust. She sighed seeing as both options were horrible. "My name is Lady Elena Gilbert. I am indeed the daughter of Count Santos de Saltzman."

"Hmm. And pray tell why were you on the ship your father was supposed to be on?"

Elena huffed. "My father had important business in Britain so he had to travel ahead of me. I promised to travel with his earnings in his steed. I was not counting on running into filthy pirates." She said saying the last words with a great amount of malice.

A deep and rich chuckle escaped Kol's mouth and she watched with confusion as he doubled over in humour. When it died down, he looked at her knowing that she thought he was laughing at her.

"What is so funny, Captain Kol?" Elena demanded.

"You milady. Your absolute lack of fear from me humours me and takes me by surprise. Other women of status in your position would be beyond terrified of me."

Elena became silent at his words. She didn't think that she was humorous because she didn't give in to his every command. Her father had always said she was too outspoken for her own good.

How she wished she would have listened to him more often.

"I'm glad that my lack of fear is such a thing to be laughed at. I don't know what I would've done if I couldn't make you laugh." She said sarcastically. She may hate him but she couldn't deny that he was handsome…for a pirate. Her hands itched to run her fingers between his brown curly locks and he was lean and tall, something that contrasted with his boyish looks.

Kol moved a little closer to her stopping mere inches from where she was huddled up at. "You know I find fire in a woman to be a turn on."

Shocking her, Kol leaned down and captured her lips with his own. The brunette was a little shocked by his actions and hadn't comprehended what he was doing until his tongue demanded access into her mouth. She, at first, pushed on his chest to remove him from her but slowly melted into the kiss and sighed parting her lips for him.

A smirk appeared on his face as his tongue delved into her mouth playing with her own. Keeping her occupied, his hands ran along the back of her corset until he found the strings that held it together. Swift hands quickly untied it and he pulled away from her lips to watch the garment fall revealing her sheer undergarments to him.

Hastily, he removed all layers of her undergarments until she stood in all of her bare glory to him. In all of his years, he had never laid eyes on one more beautiful than the Lady in front of him. She tried to cover herself from him but he stopped her.

"A beautiful lady never should hide such beauty." Kol said huskily.

Elena blushed, her cheeks flaring bright red at his words. Not wanting to make her feel uncomfortable, Kol began to remove his articles of clothing as well and soon he was bare to her as well. Elena glanced on at Kol's manhood and she blushed even further. She had never seen the male anatomy before but what she figured out from the maid's talks was that Kol was a very good size.

He held out his hand to her to which she readily accepted. He led her to his bed and watched with lust filled eyes as she lay down on the soft mattress. Kol slowly lowered himself onto her.

Elena watched through lust filled eyes as he planted light but sensual kisses on her neck and used his unoccupied hands parted her legs. With a calloused thumb, he parted her folds finding her to be sinfully wet and ready for him.

Kol guided his thick member to her core and with deliberate slowness, he eased himself into her. The feeling of being stretched made Elena unconsciously clamp around Kol. Once he broke her maidenhood, tears sprung to Elena's eyes and she grabbed Kol's shoulders in an attempt to fight off the pain.

"Shhh, milady. It'll get better soon." He whispered, reassuring her.

After a moment of two passed, Elena felt Kol pull out of her then thrust back in. The movement sent a delicious feeling throughout the brunette and she wanted more. Kol glanced down at her and a wicked grin spread across his lips.

He started to speed up his movements; his thrusts became frenzied with the velvety and warm feeling of her.

"Oh fuck, milady." Kol breathed as he pounded into her hot slick core.

Elena raked her fingers against the flesh of his back. The feel of him inside her was euphoric, better than anything she could describe. A knot had formed up inside her coiling tighter and tighter with every thrust until it sprung loose, sending a tidal wave of pleasure throughout her.

She cried out wantonly, her nails digging themselves into Kol's back. Kol felt the onset of her release; it sent vibrations along his shaft making it hard to keep himself together. It was the pain and pleasure of her nails carving a groove into his back that made him loose what self-control he had and emptied his seed into her, draining him completely.

Moments passed before he regained his strength and rolled off of her to the side. He grabbed the young woman and encased her in his bare arms, feeling her sag against him and his warmth.

"That was amazing." Elena muttered before sleep encased her.

Kol waited for a few moments to make sure she was fast asleep before he quietly slipped out of the bed. He took his time dressing himself relishing in the woman's presence. He finished and walked out of his quarters only to be met with a sight of blonde hair.

Klaus looked the man up and down, immediately noticing the way his captain held a slight smirk. The blonde said nothing merely nodding at the unspoken truce between them. With that, he walked way towards the head of the ship and barked orders to the crewmen.

* * *

><p>Elena woke up in an unfamiliar bed and slightly panicked. A slight breeze passed her flesh and she shivered pulling the covers up closer to shake away the chill.<p>

To her surprise, the covers passed over bare flesh and for a moment she wondered why she was naked until all thoughts of her and the pirate captain came rushing back to her.

She lost her maidenhood to the rugged captain and she enjoyed it. He was gentle and a little rough with her. The small ache between her thighs brought a blush to her cheeks and a smile to her lips.

A part of her was afraid to face Kol again.

She had acted so unladylike and went against everything she was taught but acting wantonly was surprisingly freeing. She spotted her dress and undergarments on a chair and quickly fled out of bed. She had barely finished dressing when the door had opened revealing Kol, her lover.

He smirked at her taking in the sight of her slightly bemused. "Lady Elena, we have reached Giator. Here, you can find refuge in the royal navy. They'll get you safely back home."

Elena's face fell slightly as he spoke. She had forgotten all about of going home. After the night with Kol, she overlooked the fact that her father and stepmother and Jeremy were waiting for her return.

"Oh. Thank you." She said with a formal curtsey.

Kol held out an arm and waited for her to follow him. With grace, she let him lead her out of the room and off his ship. They got to the port where she could find the local navy. She turned around to face brown eyes which held an unreadable expression.

She curtsied and bowed her head to the ground making sure he didn't see all the emotions she was feeling. Her heart was aching at having to see him leave after she had given him something that was so precious to her.

"I humbly thank you Captain Kol for making sure I arrived here safely. You didn't have to and I am very appreciative." Elena said, her head still bowed.

A moment or two passed before strong hands lifted her from her position. Kol made her look at him and she could see lust and something else flash across his face.

"Lady Elena. I have to leave. I am a pirate and a pirate captain at that. As much as I want to take you away, I cannot."

Without preamble, Kol placed a searing kiss on her lips showing her all the passion he held for her. She returned it in earnest, her small hands exploring his chest and arms wanting more. His lips glided to her neck and he sucked in earnest earning a delectable moan from Elena. Regrettably, he pulled away and collected himself, fixing his trousers in the process.

"I will come back for you, Lady Elena. Until then, I leave my mark so that other men will know you belong to me and no one else."

Elena fingered the mark he had left and watched with an ache in her heart as Kol walked back to his ship.

With determination, she turned around and headed for the royal navy. She could wait because the pirate captain had stolen her heart and as soon as he came back to get her, she would wear his mark.


	7. Chapter 7 Lovers Reunited

Special thanks to Infrena thank you so much x

Chapter 7 Lovers Reunited 

* * *

><p>Lady Elena Gilbert sighed as she looked out the large window of her bedroom. She had returned home for almost two weeks and she constantly sat at the window peering at the same scenery that lay just beyond her widow. She was missing him terribly. Captain Kol Mikaelson had stolen her heart. She was waiting for him to come and sweep her off her feet and take her away.<p>

Upon her arrival back in her hometown of Paris, France, she had learned that her father had come early from Britain and made sure that she was alright. "Filthy pirates!" He had shouted when he learned of her abduction. She had made an unreadable face and headed to the safety of her room where she had been for the past two weeks. A knock on her door snapped her out of her thoughts and she turned to see her brother enter her room.

Jeremy Gilbert was about 5'9" and had the same chestnut brown hair and eyes as she. He was only seventeen but he had the same rebellious streak that she possessed.

"Sister, why are you still in your room? Shouldn't you be out and about for the party tonight?" He asked.

Elena had almost forgotten about the masquerade party that her father and mother were throwing for her. Running a hand through her hair, she sighed.

"I should but I do not plan to be passed around like a pig to see my worth. I know father wants to marry me off but I have no intentions to be married to men that he considers to be potential suitors for me." Elena said, lightly rubbing the spot where Kol's mark had faded. It was gone but she still wore his mark.  
>Jeremy chuckled at his elder sister's proclamation. "Elena, you should just go. Just to amuse father."<p>

The brunette sighed. She moved to her brother and ruffled his hair affectionately. "You always know what to say."

Jeremy swatted her hand away, brushing down his hair. "Of course, sister. I am your better half."

Just then, the door to her room swung open to reveal their father, Alaric, Count Santos de Saltzman. He stood at 6'3' and had short brown hair that was covered with the white wig that aristocrats usually wore. He was not their biological father. Their father, Grayson, Baron de Gilbert and mother Miranda Baroness had tragically drowned when their ship capsized on route home from Asia.

A tired sigh escaped him as his daughter looked at him squarely in the eyes. "Elena, many people arrived from all over to be chosen as your suitor. Please, for me, just dance with them."

A smile appeared on her lips as she saw how much the party meant to her father. "For you, I will father."

She saw Jeremy smile out the corner of her eye but paid him no heed as she placed a kiss on her father's cheek. Satisfied with her answer, Alaric placed a hearty hand on Jeremy's shoulder.

"Jeremy, come now. Your sister has to get ready for the party and you as well."

Elena watched as Jeremy half heartily whined at being led out of the room. Closing the door behind them, Elena flopped back down on her bed and touched her neck. "Oh Kol, wherever you are, please come and save me from here." She whispered to the empty room.

* * *

><p>Miles away, Captain Kol Mikaelson leaned on the starboard side of his ship starting at the deep blue sea. His thoughts were focused on the raving brunette that had captured his heart and his soul.<p>

How he wished that he could take her along with him but he knew that his line of work was far too dangerous for someone like her. It had shattered his heart to walk away from her but he needed to be done. But like he said, he would come back for her just as he promised.

Sighing, Kol closed his eyes as a breeze fluttered through his hair and the mist of the ocean splashed across his face. It was times like these which made his passion for the sea come alive. Being in Elena's arms was the only thing that topped his love for the sea. A cough interrupted his thoughts and he turned around to see his first mate Klaus smirking at him.

"What is so funny?" Kol asked.

The blonde man stared at him. "You are, Kol. I see that you still think about her."

A scowl appeared on Kol's face. "I am not."

"If you're that much in love with her then go to her. Your mood is not a desired one and the crew has been complaining. They think the same thoughts as I do."

Kol turned his attention back to the open blue sea. "I cannot. As much as it pains me to be without her, I cannot go and claim her, at least not now."

"Pray tell why not?" Klaus asked amused

Kol turned his brown eyes towards Klaus' blue ones and ran a frustrated hand through his brown locks. "This life is not for her. I will not condemn her to a life of thievery. She has not chosen this life like we have."

"Have you asked her this yourself?" Klaus asked knowing full well the truth. His captain was sometimes so stubborn and just needed prodding in the right direction.

Kol was silent. Klaus was right; he hadn't asked Elena if she was privy to a life of piracy. Not wanting to answer the question he stayed silent.

A chuckle passed Klaus' lips as he saw the expression on Kol's face. "Well since my captain has answered my question, I'll give you a chance to ask her yourself. One of the men has informed me that Count Santos de Saltzman is hosting a party in honour of his daughter in three days' time. Since we are not that far from Paris, I was suggesting that we dock and you can have the chance to ask her."

A smile tugged on Kol's lips. He was delighted to see that Klaus had looked out for him and his heart fluttered at the thought of seeing Elena once more. "First mate, I thank you for that piece of information. Round up the men and set sail for Paris." He ordered.

* * *

><p>"Aye, Captain." Klaus said. He turned towards the crew with a smile on his face. What would Kol do without him?<p>

At the party, Elena Gilbert was bored out of her mind. Her father had outdone himself and the party was glamorous. It had only been an hour since she was introduced to the crowd and already she wanted to trudge back to her room.

"Elena." A voice called out. Elena turned around and saw Jenna, her stepmother, walking towards her. Inwardly, Elena groaned. Jenna with her strawberry blonde hair curled walked up towards her and smiled.

"Elena dear, why aren't you mingling? It's a party in your honour?" Jenna asked.

"Jenna, I have no desire to dance with every man here. Some are barbarians only looking to capture father's wealth."

The older woman brushed a stray lock from Elena's face and grabbed her hands. "Elena dear, you do not have to pick anyone tonight. All you have to do is smile and nod. You know men, they are not that smart."

Both women chuckled at her statement which relieved some of the stress she was currently carrying. Jenna moved to say something but was interrupted by a new arrival. Elena, grateful by Jenna being distracted, moved away from the crowd and spotted her younger brother who was currently arm in arm with a busty redheaded woman.

She rolled her brown eyes at her brother's actions; he could be such a man sometimes. A tap on her shoulder startled the young woman and she turned around to be met with soft brown eyes. A gasp formed in her throat as she glanced up at the man whose mark she wore.

Kol fixed his formal attire in hesitation. It had been a while since he had worn something so formal and he had wondered if he had the right look. Sophisticated, Kol straightened up his posture and walked towards the grand white house. Klaus had given the address to the coach master which had dropped him off at the de Saltzman estate. He didn't have an invitation but he knew he could either bribe the doorman or lie whichever seemed easier.

As he neared the door, the young looking doorman stopped him from entering with a stretched arm. "May I see your invitation sir?" He asked.

Kol smiled his trademark smirk and was about to come up with a most gracious lie when an elegantly woman walked up towards him. She had long strawberry blonde hair and she appeared to eye Kol up and down.

"Good evening sir. My name is Jenna, Countess Santos de Saltzman. And pray tell who might you be?"

Kol flashed his smirk at her and bowed. "My name is Kol Mikaelson, son of Duke Mikaelson. It is a pleasure to meet you, Countess." He said as he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. He straightened up and watched as the Countess' eyes widen in admiration.

"Forgive my intrusion. Are you here to honour my stepdaughter's proposition to marry?" She asked.

"Indeed I am, Countess."

With a smile, Jenna grabbed Kol's hand and led him through the house. When they spotted Elena, his heart danced with glee. She looked ravishing in her gown and he could see that rebellious streak she had flare up at the sight of a young man with a redheaded woman.

Jenna's attention was distracted by another guest. She turned back to Kol and curtseyed.

"I am sorry Lord Kol but I must greet my other guest."

Kol looked down at the Countess and smiled that weak-in- the- knees smile. "Not to worry Countess. I am sure that I can talk to the young lady without any help."

He watched as Jenna moved away towards the door. He slipped through the crowd easily and appeared behind her. His arms itched to wrap themselves around her but he refrained from doing so…for now. Kol lightly tapped her on the shoulder and watched as her face contorted with shock as she gazed up at him.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Elena." Kol said as he peered down into her soft chocolate irises.<p>

Elena recovered from her shock and smiled at the man who had captured her heart. How she wished to throw her arms around him but she knew she couldn't, not when they were surrounded by the tons of people. An idea came to mind and she curtseyed.

"Lord Kol, would you be so kind and follow me out to the gardens?"

He kissed the back of her hand before looking back up to her. "I would be most delighted."

She led him to the back of the house where the twin double doors opened to reveal a giant garden complete with flowers of all kinds. Elena led him off the beaten path to a place that she only visited.

Through the tall bushes, in the middle laid a spacious bench that was complemented with a matching table. She led Kol there and sat, waiting for him to do the same. When he did, Elena quickly wrapped her arms around Kol, wanting to never let him go.

"Oh Kol, how I have missed you!" She cried happily.

Kol returned the fierce hug and breathed in the sweet scent that was all her. "Elena, my heart has been aching for you as well."

"Mine as well!" Elena sobbed. She couldn't believe that he, her love, was here in her arms. She released him from her embrace and stared at him through her tears. "My father wanted me to attend the party but I want no other man than you."

"Elena, you are the only woman I want." He reached up and wiped her tears away with the pad of his rough thumb. "I love you Elena Gilbert but there is something I must ask you. I want to take you away but you must understand. I am a pirate. I chose the life of piracy as well as the men of my crew. It is cruel but I need to know if you can choose that life as well."

The young brunette studied his words for a moment. She wanted to be with Kol but could she commit her life to thievery, something she had been taught was horribly wrong? Kol spoke with such a heartfelt sincerity that was hard to keep her body from seeking solace within his embrace.

Elena grabbed the hand that had wiped her tears away and kissed his palm. "Kol, the love I have for you burns like a thousand suns. If being a pirate means that I get to spend my life by your side then so be it."

Kol's brown eyes lit up at her words. Happily, he placed multiple light kisses around her face and neck. A soft moan escaped her lips and Kol's kisses turned from light to passionate. He watched as her eyes closed and her tiny hands found their way into his brown mane. Unknowingly, Elena arched her frame into his, her body wanting more of his touch.

A soft chuckle escaped his lips as his hand moved under her dress to her sweet center. Pushing her undergarments aside, Kol thumbed her nether lips. Brown eyes fluttered open at the new sensation she felt as Kol's finger slipped into her slit.

"Oh God," Elena breathed as his finger began to pump in and out of her. How can Kol break and make her at the same time, she wondered fleetingly as he picked up speed. Kol felt her hands gain a tighter hold on his hair and he knew his little spitfire was getting closer to the edge. He inserted another finger and heard a sexy moan that got his cock instantly hard.

"Come for me, Elena." He said lustily.

"Kol…" Elena said before a tight sensation in her core released, making her see multiple stars. She felt herself tremble and shake on Kol's fingers as she rode out that new but pleasurable feeling. Kol removed his fingers and she watched as he sucked on them, making her wet once again.

"You taste heavenly." Kol smirked as she blushed profusely. Through her dress, she could feel a heavy bulge and wantonly she ran her fingers over it earning a moan from Kol.

He lifted himself from her and sat on the far edge of the bench. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled out his thick and long cock for her to see. She looked on fascinated by the way it stood up prominently.

"Come here Elena." Kol breathed. The young brunette straightened up and heeded his summons, her eyes focused on the large organ. She was entranced by it and felt her core quiver.

"Put your mouth on it." He said roughly.

Elena quickly tore her gaze from it to look at Kol making sure she didn't mishear him.

"Kol, you want me to do what?" She asked stunned.

The pirate captain chuckled lightly at the innocence in her voice.

"Put your mouth on it." He repeated.

Hesitantly, she opened her mouth and covered the organ. Once her mouth touched his cock, Kol closed his eyes as he tried not to jerk himself into her mouth. She was new to this and he wanted to make sure she was comfortable. He watched as she sucked on it instinctively, making him moan out loud.

"Keep doing that, love." He said grabbing her hair and pushing it away from his lips. She heard the moan and continued thinking that she was doing it right. Automatically, Elena bobbed her head up and down his shaft finding that she sort of enjoyed this, whatever this was. Multiple curses flew out of Kol's lips as her hot little mouth ran up and down his cock as he gripped her hair tighter.

"Fuck!" Kol shouted as he felt himself come. He felt his hot slick seed shoot into her mouth surprising the young lady. Elena grabbed Kol's thighs as he finished and automatically swallowed his cum. She licked her lips and Kol bit his bottom lip at her innocent act. He felt his cock get hard again and pulled Elena down to him kissing her full on the mouth.

"How did you like that?" Kol asked once he released her.

"It was a tad bitter." She said smiling.

A chuckle escaped his lips and pulled her up to straddle him. She sat on him and ran her hands through his dark brown tousled hair again. "Kol, I want you." She breathed staring into his brown eyes that she was so fond of.

"As you wish milady." He reached under her dress and pulled her undergarments to the side once more. His thumb slid over her folds to find them dripping wet.

"So ready for me aren't you?" He said as he removed his thumb only to replace his rock hard cock. He made sure she was ready before he pushed her down on him.

A hiss then a whimper came from Elena as she felt herself stretch to accommodate such a large intrusion. Kol waited a while before he moved making sure that she was going to experience nothing but pleasure. His hands flew to her waist picking her up before settling her back on his cock.

"Kol!" Elena cried as she bounced up and down on his cock, rubbing against her sensitive core. She was so wet and hot like liquid fire and he wanted more, craved more. He picked up his pace watching in delight as Elena nibbled at her bottom lip and as lust filled her eyes. Kol's gaze went down to her creamy globes encased in the gown. He wanted to release them and feast on them but knew the corset prevented that.

"Kol," Elena mewed as he moved his hips in a circular motion hitting her walls with delicious friction. He felt her stiffen and knew she was about to come. Picking up his pace, he slammed up into her with a vicious speed, breathing her name as she came, milking his shaft with her essence. Her release triggered his own, shooting his thick seed into her.

Tired, Elena laid her head on Kol's chest as she regained her spent energy. "Kol I want to leave with you." She said breathlessly.

"You will. I will fetch you at dawn. That should give you enough time to get your affairs in order and say goodbye to your family."

Tears in her eyes, Elena pushed herself off and stood, trying her best to make herself look presentable. Kol stood and did the same, making sure she didn't look too flustered. He grabbed her hand and as a gentlemen, escorted her back though the garden and into the house.

As soon as Kol kissed her hand and politely said his goodbyes, Jenna fluttered over to Elena and made sure she introduced herself to others that had arrived. Her heart dropped at seeing him leave but she knew that she would be forever in his arms in a couple of hours.

After saying her goodnights to Jeremy, Jenna, and her father, Elena sat on her windowsill looking out into the darkened scenery of the grounds. She had already got her things in order and she was trying her best not to fall asleep. A tap on the window startled her and she looked out to see Kol standing under her window. She quickly opened the glass and glanced down.

"Lady Elena Gilbert, please come down." Kol said, quietly.

"In a minute." Elena said then closed the window. She turned back to the room where she had spent seven years of her life in and grabbed the bag that contained a few dresses and her most prized possessions. She opened her dresser drawer and pulled out a long letter which told her family not to worry about them and that she would see them again soon. Sneaking out of her room, she quietly made her way down the stairs and out the door where Kol was waiting for her.

She happily ran into his arms and kissed him fervently. "Are you ready to go, my love?" He asked her softly.

"I am, love. I'll go anywhere with you." Elena said kissing him softly.

The End


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue

Special Thanks to Infrena it has been an honour writing with you

Chapter 8 Epilogue 

* * *

><p>Captain Kol Mikaelson let his fingers trace the soft olive skin on his fair wife's back as she slept facing away from him. He had given her quite a tumble the night before and she was just too tired to stay awake. A smile formed on his lips as he remembered all the sexy sounds she had made.<p>

He looked around his quarters and ran a hand through his wild, brown locks. His life was all that he had wanted and he couldn't have asked for more. He felt the bed dip and he watched as his wife turned and sleepily faced him.

"Love, what are you doing still awake?" Elena asked sleepily.

He ran his hand across her cheek, caressing the skin there. "Nothing really. Just admiring what a beautiful goddess you are."

His smooth words earned a light chuckle and a blush from his wife which turned him on. He loved seeing the innocent look on her face and he leaned in, kissing her on her pink lips. She returned the kiss and he delved deeper into it.

Smirking, Kol flipped them to where it was he that was on top and he ran his protruding length against her slit seeing that she was slicked with wetness.

"God, love Already ready for me again?"

Elena nodded which was an okay signal to the pirate captain. He parted her legs and entered her in one quick swoop. Elena gasped involuntarily at the sudden invasion of her core. She could never get used to how big Kol was and she figured she probably never will.

She felt Kol as he began to move in and out of her. Kol grunted in pleasure as Elena's wetness coated his cock, making easier to slip in and out of her.

"Oh god, Kol!" Elena cried as he started to pick up his speed. Her walls clenched around his cock and she could not contain her moans as he spread her legs farther.

The brunette pulled Kol down to her and planted kisses along his neck and face just before nibbling lustily on his earlobe.

Kol picked up his pace even more as Elena wantonly moaned his name. Her little body beneath him quivered at his thrust and he knew she wouldn't last much longer.

"Love, you like me fucking you, don't you?" Kol asked as he thumbed her pink pointy nipples. She became even wetter at his sinful words and she stopped nibbling on his ear long enough to answer him.

"I do, please Kol!" Elena pleaded. Kol's thrusts became sharper and quicker, pushing her off the edge. She came blissfully onto his cock, moaning his name heavily. Kol pistoled into her cumming as he felt himself releasing his hot, sticky seed into her womb.

Not letting her stop to catch her breath, the pirate captain turned the brunette over. She was on her hands and knees with her plump ass in his face to enjoy.

He gripped her waist with one hand as he lightly slapped her cheeks with his already rock hard cock. She shuddered under him at the feeling of his member on her bottom and she let out a delicious moan that seemed to fire him up.

"Don't tease me, Kol." She pleaded.

"Never, love." Kol promised tenderly.

He guided his member to her dripping wet entrance and let out a hiss of pleasure as he slipped in once again. He loved taking her this way because he knew as innocent as his wife may be; there was a spitfire that ruled her being. She felt delightful as he moved deeper inside of her.

He gripped her waist as he started to pound into her. He started out slow but gradually picking up his speed, pounding relentlessly into her.

Elena moaned and panted as Kol fucked her hard from behind. She loved the feel of his pelvis as he made contact with her ass. The pirate captain slapped her ass lightly and smirked in satisfaction as she innocently squealed in surprise and pleasure.

"You love this don't you? Me, taking you like this from behind?"

His question was responded by a loud, passionate moan that made him want to take her even harder. She knew her affect on him and he had to keep himself in control. He didn't want to accidentally hurt her but she was making it hard with her sexy moans and looks.

"Kol!" Elena moaned as he hit a most pleasurable spot. Damn, Kol thought as he bit his bottom lip in an effort to control himself. Her little movements were getting him close to the edge and he wanted to make sure she was satisfied first.

The thought proved too late when he watched as Elena cried out his name in sheer passion as she came violently.

A ripple of desire passed through him as he came as well, pumping her womb once again with his hot seed. Kol finally rolled himself off of her, breathing heavily as she climbed on top of him. She laid her head lazily on his perfectly sculpted and chiselled chest.

"That was wonderful, love." Elena murmured as she listened to Kol's heart beat fast before it evened out. He ran his fingers through her brown chocolate locks as he stared up at the ceiling. He kissed her temple as she drifted off to sleep as a baby's cry startled them.

Elena moved to get up when Kol stopped her. "I got this love."

He quickly got out of bed and hastily put some clothes as he walked towards the sound of the crying. He got to the next room and looked on lovingly as his four month old son cried in his bed.

Kol carefully scooped up the infant in his arms and lightly rocked him. Mikol Mikaelson stared up at him with brown eyes and a tuff of brown hair and slowly stopped crying.

The pirate captain gazed down at the baby seeing that he was indeed going back to sleep. With a few whispered words, Kol carefully placed his son back into his bed. With a soft smile, Kol glanced back before leaving back to his bed.

As he quietly slipped back behind Elena, he wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her cheek. While he drifted off to sleep, Kol thought only of one word that could describe his life that he had managed to have, perfection.


	9. Chapter 9 Special Thanks

Special Thanks

I just wanted to say thank you to those who reviewed added my story to favourite stories added me as a favourite author you have all made me very happy thank you.

Special Thanks to

EbonyTresses

Beverlie4055

Anon

Becca002

vampirefreak17

Supernatural-Girl17

Lovely Vero


End file.
